


Everything I Do (I Do It For You)

by flickawhip



Series: Maryse Imagines [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Maryse needs a little calming love... and maybe some protection.Written for the Imagines Blog





	Everything I Do (I Do It For You)

\- Maryse is silently fuming when she flops into a seat beside you  
\- Silent, that is, except for a very vocal sigh of annoyance  
\- “Something wrong ‘Ryse?”  
\- “I kinda wanna go get ice cream, but I also kinda wanna throw an axe.”  
\- “That bad huh? What did he do now...?”  
\- “Tried to say I was with you just for the protection...”  
\- Despite yourself you laugh slightly  
\- “Well, how about I take you out for ice-cream... after you go change?”  
\- She smiles  
\- Startled but flattered  
\- “Really?”  
\- “Mhm... go on French Queen... go make yourself presentable...”  
\- You watch her go with a smile  
\- She’s no sooner shut the door than you move into the corridor  
\- Finding the man’s room and smirking  
\- He will come back to the room to find his clothes are gone  
\- Torn and ripped  
\- An axe lodged, menacingly, where he’d normally sit  
\- At head height  
\- A note attached reading simply  
\- “The French Queen has a Knight... Back Off.”  
\- You smirk  
\- Return to your rooms and change quickly  
\- She finds you ready and waiting  
\- You smile and lead her away  
\- Smirking at the anguished howl that comes from the man’s room as you pass  
\- “So... what flavour ice-cream?”  
\- “French Vanilla... obviously...”  
\- You smirk  
\- Kiss her softly  
\- “Je t'aime... ma reine française...”


End file.
